


Hot and a Little Bit Bothered

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Your Touch is Like Magic [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Desire, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagine your OTP, James is bold af, Naked Male Clothed Female, Rare Pairings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Sparring, Teasing, and Wanda is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Wanda liked James. They had always gotten along well, but living in the same building with him had its challenges. Particularly when he teased her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Your Touch is Like Magic [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027895
Kudos: 28





	Hot and a Little Bit Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by an edit that I made a while back. It’s in the same vein as Never Touch a Russian's Cookies (Unless You Ask for Permission), so it's on the ridiculous side. I think we need more stories like this, especially during these crazy times. So I’m happy to provide. I hope you all enjoy it.💞

* * *

  
Wanda knocked on James' bedroom door twice, called his name and waited for exactly ten seconds. When he didn’t answer, she opened the door and peeked her head in before walking inside. The sounds from his bathroom told her that he was in the shower.

She moved quickly and put his folded clothes in their perspective places. Muttering to herself, she put all of his t shirts in the top drawer of his dresser and made sure to fold the others that had been tossed into it. Honestly, he was so lazy!

Once she was finished, she hung up the four dress shirts and two pairs of slacks that she’d ironed for him. He didn’t deserve it. She knew that of course, but she liked doing his laundry. It was relaxing and peaceful for her. So whenever she had clothes that needed to be washed, she took care of his as well.

Everyone else in the complex did their own clothes - even Vision, although he looked weird wearing clothes - but she paid special attention to James because he was the one person who kept dumping his clean clothes in a pile on the floor of his closet. God, that was such an annoying sight to see. Wanda constantly berated him about it, but he’d merely smirk and tell her that it gave him pleasure knowing that she cared enough about him to straighten his closet.

_The oaf_ , she’d think to herself. _He’s lucky that he’s charming._

Honestly, she was a very tidy person and every time she happened to be in his room - which was a lot since she'd been healing his mind from the HYDRA programming - she’d feel compelled to clean his laundry. One day, she got a hamper, filled it with his clothes and folded the clean ones and washed the dirty pile. He didn’t complain about it, so she figured he didn’t mind and made it a regular thing.

"You brought my laundry? Thanks, Wanda."

Her footsteps halted and she turned to see James standing in the bathroom doorway, towel hanging around his waist and water dripping off his torso. She swallowed at the sight. In all the times she’d been coming in his room, she’d never seen him fresh out of the shower. That hard body was deliciously wet and her thoughts began to venture down a very dirty place.

"You're welcome." She sent him a nervous smile. "Are we still on for sparring later?"

"Wouldn’t miss it."

"Okay." She nodded and turned to go.

"Oh, before you leave, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Put this in the dirty hamper." He let the towel around his waist fall to the ground, baring the lower half of his body to her.

Wanda's eyes widened as the fantastic view of James' impressive erection jutted forward and greeted her. She felt a blush appear on her cheeks and she covered her face, squeaking, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. Calm down, woman. Like you haven’t walked around in the buff before." He chuckled and nonchalantly went to his dresser to pick out a pair of boxers.

"That is hardly the point!" She wanted to scowl at him, but remembered that he was nude, so she kept her hand firmly in front of her eyes. There was a slight sliver of space between two of her fingers and she still saw the image of his backside as he slid the underwear on.

_I’m never going to forget that sight as long as I live._

Once he finished dressing, he continued to tease her. "Aw, you've never seen a grown man as nature intended?" The mocking tone of his voice made her flush in anger and annoyance.

"That’s none of your business. It’s inappropriate to drop a towel and show off your...your manhood like that!" She was aware of how prim she sounded, but ignored it. Calling it a "dick" just seemed awkward. "Do that again and I’ll tell Nat."

Now his smile disappeared and his skin grew pale. James may have been a cocky bastard, but Natasha Romanoff was the one person who could scare him into behaving like a responsible adult. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I’m sorry." The look on his face seemed to be contrite so Wanda relaxed.

"I forgive you," she replied, sending him a hard glare as she picked up the towel. "No more of this foolishness, James."

"Yes, ma’am. I promise not to drop my towel or pants in front of you again. But if you ever feel like _taking_ them off me, I give you my full permission." He winked at her as he walked past her and out of his room. Their chests brushed against each other and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from gasping.

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath. Sometimes she didn't know whether she wanted to slap him or kiss him.

_

With a cry of surprise, Wanda was flipped onto her back, her body thudding on the exercise mat beneath her. All she could do was lie there for a moment and stare at the ceiling. Sparring was more difficult than she’d thought it would be.

"Come on. Don't tell me you’re tired? We’ve barely started." James looked at her with an incredulous expression.

"I’m not tired," she said with a little bite to her words. "You knocked the wind out of me, is all."

"Alright." He bent down to her level and held out a hand.

"You promise to go easy on me this time?" She took his hand and let him help her up. 

"Absolutely not. The sooner you get used to hard hits, the better. Some of the people we face in the field have abilities too, and they can seriously hurt you if they get an opening. It’s important that you aren’t completely dependent on your powers to save you in a dangerous situation. Doing that will make you overconfident and overconfidence is dangerous."

Wanda understood what he meant. Steve and Natasha had told her the same thing when they trained her for the first time as a new Avenger. For a year she’d been learning to harness her psionic powers. After all, they were far more dangerous than her fists could ever be, but she still had to learn how to master them.

"Right. The last thing I want is to get hurt." She wiped at the sweat that had begun to accumulate on her forehead. "Let’s go again."

"Are you sure you’re ready for that, princess? I did just knock you on your cute little ass. You don’t need time to recuperate?" His tone was playfully condescending and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. Babies hit harder than you." She adjusted her gloves and got into a fighting stance. "Come on. Let’s see if you can knock me on my ass again."

"I'll do a lot more to you before the day is through," he quipped, brazenly looking at her body.

Wanda barked out a laugh and tried to act as if his amorous notice of her didn’t affect her. "Someone thinks a lot of himself."

"Someone just has a healthy ego."

"I think you meant "overinflated"." Wanda shook her head and they resumed their sparring match. She wasn’t used to exerting so much physical energy, but since she was in good shape, she didn’t get tired right away. To her delight, she managed to get a few hits in, although he claimed that he allowed her to tap him to make her feel good.

The longer they fought, the better she got at deflecting his hits. She made sure she kept a close eye on the way he moved and judged what he would do next based on where his body leaned. He was a very skilled fighter with a knife and in hand to hand combat. She’d been privileged enough to see him fight both ways during their Avengers training and it had been a surprising turn on.

It’s not that violence itself was arousing, but the fluidic movement, the natural and savage grace in James' body as he stalked his opponent was exciting to watch. He usually sparred in a tight athletic tanks top which left nothing much to to the imagination, especially those huge arms of his. His arms were glorious.

Unfortunately, that was her mistake, checking out his biceps instead of focusing on his next move. James caught her off guard and swept her legs out from under her, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oof!" She huffed in surprise.

"You’ll need a lot more practice if you want to defeat me in a sparring match." He wiped his face with a hand towel.

It was embarrassing to admit, but he was right. She'd been too distracted by his impressive masculine physique and she needed to work on her concentration. If she wasn’t so attracted to him she’d do better in their sparring sessions.

Grunting as she got up, Wanda grumbled. "Whatever. One of these days you’ll eat those words."

"Talk is cheap, princess." He laughed.

"Stop calling me that!" The witch's eyes flashed red and she pushed him away with her powers, knocking him on his backside. She smiled in satisfaction at what she’d done, but before she could mock him, he jumped to his feet and came at her in a blur. In mere seconds, he had his arm around her neck, holding her in a chokehold. He didn’t apply pressure, just kept her there firmly as he spoke.

"Congratulations. You let your emotions get the best of you and left yourself open to an attack. If you were on the field, that mistake would’ve cost you your life."

_Great. Now I feel like a moron._

Wanda's head hung and she sighed heavily. James sensed her frustration and let her out of the chokehold, but turned her around to face him. He nudged her chin upwards until her eyes met his.

"Hey, don’t feel bad. You know how many times I got my ass kicked back when I was learning how to fight? Too many to count. Don't worry about it. This is a learning experience. You get better the more you work at it."

"Right." She nodded and rubbed her arms, unsure of how to deal with him being in such close proximity to her. It’s not like she wasn’t used to him getting in her personal space. In the field, they were often paired up together as Steve and Nat said they shared a natural chemistry when they fought. For some reason, they were always drawn to each other during battle. Maybe it was due to the attraction between them.

James brushed his thumb along the corner of her upper lip and trailed a path down to her collarbone. This action pulled her from her reverie and she stared at him in surprise, but stayed quiet, wondering what he was doing. The look in his eyes as he watched her was intense and she felt like squirming. Her heart began to pound hard and she instinctively licked her lips. Was he going to kiss her?

His mouth came closer to hers until there was an inch of space between their faces. Those mesmerizing blue eyes had her in their thrall and she shivered when his breath touched her cheek. She was so affected by his presence that he could've done anything to her and she’d enjoy it.

"Take a short shower, then soak in the tub with lavender epsom salts. It’ll help relax your muscles." He moved away from her and headed to the exit, not even looking back.

It took her a few minutes before she could process what happened and when she did, she let out a scream.

Oh, there was _no way_ she’d let him get away with that.

Wanda magicked herself to her room and went straight for her dresser drawer, searching through the compartment for a couple pieces of lingerie that she’d bought last year on a whim, but had never actually worn. Well, tonight, it was finally going to be seen and just for the eyes of one man. She just had to do a quick wipe-off of her body first.

-

When the door to his bedroom opened, Wanda sat up. James walked inside and closed the door, simultaneously turning on the lights. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, she cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked to his right and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Wanda lie on top of his bed wearing a satiny red babydoll. It had lace accents and tiny flashes of skin peeked through the fabric in a tantalizing way. That image alone made his pants grow tighter and he groaned in pleasure.

"Like what you see, James?" She spoke huskily, her Sokovian accent showing itself.

"More than just like, princess." He locked the door and got on his bed, crawling towards her until he covered her lithe body with his easier one. His hand went higher on her thighs and rested on her arms. For a moment he gently caressed her, then he tugged her upwards, planting a passionate kiss on her parted lips.

She gasped, but responded to the kiss in kind. It was a messy, lustful kiss that neither one of them wanted to stop. Of course, they had to eventually so they could breathe, but that didn’t keep them from placing smooches on each other’s lips again and again.

James cupped her breasts in his palms, making her curse in her native tongue. She gripped his backside and squeezed it, murmuring that she hadn’t been able to get his ass out of her mind since he showcased it to her that afternoon.

"I _knew_ you were looking," he snickered and let his fingers tickle the underside of her bosom. "You tried to act like I made you mad, but you were into it."

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and put that mouth of yours to good use." She took hold of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her again.

Needless to say, they didn’t leave James‘s bedroom for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
